


Portal Problems

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Guilt, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rejection, Rimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Peter finds it difficult living with Tony at the compound. Sure, its handy for work and Avengering now he's finished MIT, but there is the constant soul-crushing rejection and ever-lingering embarrassment even years after the ill-fated night he'd decided to kiss Tony and tell him how he felt.But it couldn't get more difficult that that, right? Or at least Peter didn't think it could until another Tony popped into existence, grabbed him and called him 'baby'...





	Portal Problems

Tony was sat on a stool and leaning on the breakfast bar mid-evening, a beer beside the holographic screen he was working on. 

Peter wandered in, eating yogurt from the pot and looked over at Tony as wistfully as he usually did. He wondered whether to put the TV on and if that would disturb Tony’s work enough to get a fatherly-like whinge from Tony about Trash-TV making you stupid like he’d had the last time. 

He’d been pretty much living at the compound in the 6 months since his early graduation for MIT. The labs were there, and therefore his work. Plus, of course, the extra curricular work as a now fully fledged Avenger. But it did present the problem of with living with Tony - especially when weeks went by like these, when the other Avengers were off leading their own lives. 

It wasn’t the Millennial-mocking comments that made hanging out with Tony outside the lab difficult, it was the distance Tony kept. 

Oh, and the still crushing rejection and ever-lingering embarrassment he felt even after two whole years. 

Deciding to watch some Netflix in his room instead, Peter was just turning, yogurt filled spoon still down-turned in his mouth when the room filled with bright blue-white light and a seven foot disk of energy blipped into existence silently in Tony’s living room. 

Tony was off his stool in a moment, arm outstretched for the gauntlet that was no doubt rocketing its way towards its master.

Peter didn’t jump or scream or switch into a fighting stance - he simply froze. Not from fear but from surprise. 

Sure, a giant disk of light was not scheduled to pop into the living room this evening, but it wasn’t like he’d not seen Dr Strange’s or Wong’s portals conjured out of thin air. 

And while this one wasn’t a golden orange colour, it did seem to have a Tony Stark in it… which, in itself, was very, very surprising.

The Tony Stark in question, burst from the portal a second later, eyes fixed on him.

His spoon clattered to the floor along with the pot that slipped from his hands, no doubt ruining a tens of thousands of dollars of designer rug as strawberry yogurt splattered across it. A moment later this new Tony was gripping his arms, a wild, desperate look on his face.

“Are you mine? Is it you, baby?” The man’s hand came to his cheek and Peter gasped at the look of pure need and hope on this other Tony’s face.

The sound of a repulsor charging up to their left seemed to answer the man’s question and he sagged, letting go of Peter’s arms. He sank to the ground at Peter’s feet and put his hands in his hair, swearing under his breath like a mad-man as the bright portal fizzled out behind him.

Peter looked over to the real Tony, who was slowly advancing on the already defeated impostor.

“You better have a damn good explanation for all this,” Tony said, gauntlet still pointed at the intruder’s head.

The Tony on the floor looked up, seemly unthreatened. Without the brightness of the portal behind him, Peter could now properly see the detail of his face. He was an exact replica for Tony but he looked drawn and gaunt. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked worn-down.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Tony asked again.

The man sighed before he answered. “I’m you… and I’m trying to find my Peter.” 

Peter’s eyes flicked to Tony and Tony’s back to him. It seemed like neither of them understood.

The Tony on the ground sighed. “Yeah… I’ve not found a first line that even begins to describe the complete fuck-up of this situation.”

The real Tony remained with his repulsor aimed, waiting for a more suitable explanation.

“Look,” the intruder said. “I’m unarmed and I know me well enough to know you’re quietly freaking out that there’s a potential threat a few feet away from Peter. I’ve just had my hands on him and let him go - If I meant any harm I could have already done it. Keep that thing handy though - It’ll make you feel better.”

Tony slowly lowered the gauntlet.

“Now I could really do with a drink and somewhere to bunk for the next 22 hours.”

The real Tony stepped back in acceptance and the Tony on the floor held out a hand for him to help him up. When Tony didn’t take it the intruder grunted and muttered. “Jesus, I’m an asshole.”

Getting himself to his feet the differences became more obvious. They were the same height, but the intruder was clearly a good 30lbs less than the real version. He skin was lighter where Tony’s was still sun-kissed from his last get-away in the South of France.

Tony walked over to the bar, keeping an eye on his counterpart who followed him readily.

He put a scotch glass on the counter and reached for a bottle.

“Hell no… It’s been a rough few months - Gimmie the good stuff Pete bought you for Valentines,” the man requested.

“I have no idea what the fuck you mean,” Tony said, pouring from the bottle he’d picked up. “Now talk.”

The impostor frowned but accepted the whiskey anyway.

“Sorry, Kid,” he sad looking around at Peter who’d followed. “Guess you’ve been hangin' on to that bottle and I’ve ruined a surprise.”

Peter looked confused.

“I said talk,” Tony said more firmly.

The impostor sighed again. “Okay, here’s the best monologue I’ve come up with so far…. You know how you’ve been thinking about transporter technology and Pete here has been making ‘The Fly’ movie jokes? Well he was right - kinda. It did transport the test subject successfully - yours truly - but rather five feet to the left, it transported me five realities to the left.”

“You’re from another reality?” Peter asked.

The impostor pulled up his sleeve to reveal a gadget that was strapped to the forearm. The gauntlet was back up and the repulsor powering in a second.

“Easy, Tiger - Take a look at the tech…” he said to Tony.

“Wave disruptor tech… like the device Erik Selvig built while under Loki’s power,” Tony said taking hold of the impostor's arm for a closer look, his own weapon forgotten.

“A Heath Robinson version I’ve cobbled together when I landed in the first alternate reality… I’m continually trying to improve it with tech I beg, borrow and steal as I go… the aim is to keep reducing the time before I can re-open a portal and try again. I’m currently at 22 hours. The first version took over a week,” the visitor explained.

“Friday, run a scan on the intruder - identify,” Tony asked.

“No intruders detected. However I am sensing an anomaly in my readings. It would seem you have duplicated,” Friday said.

“Friday, to what level are me and my duplicate and I alike?” The visitor asked.

“It would seem you are identical down to a genetic level, Boss.”

“Hey! I’m the boss!” Tony complained.

“Sorry, Bosses,” Friday responded, seeming much more adaptable to the new situation than Tony was.

Their visitor looked over to Peter and winked. “Two for the price of one.”

“So you are Tony! And you’re trying to get home! But with infinite realities, the probability of finding the right one would be astronomical…” Peter said, trailing off as he realised the consequence of his logic.

“That’s what I thought at the beginning. I’m glad to say I was wrong. The device keeps me around the same cluster of realities. The power from my experiment wasn’t high enough to push me far, so I keep the settings centred around that first leap. I track where I’ve been using these dimensional coordinates,” Tony said showing the panel on his arm band. “I have a list I’m currently working through.” He smiled at Peter. “I’ll get home to you eventually...”

“To me?” Peter asked.

“Of course, baby. You don’t think your Tony would become the first interdimensional time-pirate just to get back his fiance?”

“What?” Tony asked, frowning.

“Fiance?” Peter asked.

“Not popped the question yet?” the visitor asked Tony in disbelief. The incredulous look on his face grew as Tony scowled at him. “Don’t tell me you two broke up or something crazy like that?” their visitor asked, looking between them both with worry.

“We’re not together,” Peter said quietly, looking away when his Tony looked at him. The other Tony looked at the way the young man blushed in shame and looked back at Tony.

“What could have possibly gone wrong so badly for you guys? There are supposed to be only superficial differences between these close realities - seriously - I was in one where the only difference we could tell is that there were different coloured sofa cushions!” Tony said, rechecking the setting on his arm-band.

“Just not a thing here,” the real Tony answered dismissively.

“Not a thing? Reality 29.6.23 - That one they got together the morning after Peter tried to kiss him… Only because MJ had slipped vodka into Peter’s drink by mistake rather than Ned’s. Because Tony wanted to make sure it wasn’t the booze talking… The rest of the realities were all the same - Peter kisses you at his seventeenth birthday party and you have a bolt of realisation and kiss him back. The only one I’ve come across was where you weren’t together was one where Tony died, leaving him behind… and I tell you, that kid was a mess.”

“There was no bolt of realisation,” Tony said firmly, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“What? You kissed him, right?” the visiting Tony asked turning to Peter for confirmation.

Peter head was dropped and he gave a small nod as he, yet again, relived the moment he tried to kiss the man he loved and Tony had pushed him away.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” their visitor said angrily, turning back to Tony. “I’ve been to over fifty different realities and not one of us has been stupid enough to not be with Peter.”

“I’m not you… I'm just not interested in him like that,” Tony argued back.

“Excuse me,” Peter said quietly, turning on his heels and fleeing the room. Both Tony’s turned as he dashed away and gave the same identical grunt of annoyance.

“Look what you’ve done!” Tony said accusingly.

“What I’ve done?! Are you a fucking moron?” the other Tony responded angrily. “Why on Earth would you reject him?”

“Because I’m not interested in some teenage kid!”

“Bullshit. I know you. I am you! What cosmic fuck up ended up with you making the biggest mistake of your life?” the visiting Tony asked.

“22 hours, is it? I suggest you spend that 22 hours well away from me. I take it you know where the guest room is. And you are the guest - remember that!”

And with that, the interdimensional traveler was left alone at the bar with a glass of whiskey.

The traveler shook his head and swigged back the remaining whiskey in his glass. “Might as well get some rest,” he muttered to himself.

He got up and stretched before looking at the band on his arm. Now just over 21 hours to go until he was out of this crazy reality. 

He turned into the corridor that led to all the guest quarters and as he turned the corner to the larger guest rooms he found Peter leant against the wall, head down, silently crying.

“Hey….You okay, Pete?” Tony asked, approaching the younger man.

Peter looked up at him, tears still streaming down his flushed face.

“Do you really love your Peter?” the young man asked with a sniff.

“More than anything,” Tony replied, reaching out and brushing a tear from Peter’s cheek. Peter’s face scrunched and more tears came.

“Oh, baby. It hurts to see you cry,” Tony whispered.

“How come you want me and he doesn’t if you’re the same?” Peter asked, voice cracking.

“Apparently you got the interdimensional short straw and got stuck with the idiot-Tony” Tony responded, stroking his wet cheek with his thumb.

“And you’re actually attracted to him… me? This?” Peter said, glancing down his own body like it offended him.

This Tony brought his hand up to cup Peter’s jaw. “You’re beautiful,” he said earnestly. “Every part of you… Especially that little mole you have at the top of your inner-right thigh…” he said, doing his best to lighten Peter’s mood.

“I don’t have a mole,” Peter sniffed, confused.

Tony laughed. “You do. Trust me.”

Peter thunked his head back on the wall and attempted to stifle his tears but it didn’t help when the clone of the man he loved was still stroking his face.

“Oh, Pete - It hate to see you so unhappy. It's been months since I last touched you, made love to you. I'm aching for you, baby… I’m so sorry your Tony can’t see how amazing you are.”

“You call him that a lot… ‘Baby’, I mean,” looking up at the older man.

“Because I know it makes you feel loved and cherished,” Tony said honestly.

Peter let out a sob. That was the last thing he was feeling. 

The pain of it seemed to physically hurt. The reality of the rejection he faced when one tiny change in fate - like the colour of fucking sofa cushions - meant he could have been happy. 

Tony could have loved him.

But this was his reality… and Tony didn’t love him.

Feeling overwhelmed and ashamed, he ducked out of Tony’s arms and fled to his room, leaning back against the door as soon as he was safely inside and wept openly.

He slid the to the bottom of the door and hugged his knees. He couldn’t keep torturing himself like this. Especially after tonight - the renewal of the rejection seemed to rip open the old, never-quite healed wound. 

Peter wiped his face on his sleeve. He’d leave tomorrow, he decided.

Musk, Branson and NASA had already tried to head-hunt him after graduating, he could get a job with one of those. Move away. Leave the Avengers and look out for the little guy again.  
The thought of leaving Tony’s side hurt, but the thought of staying hurt more.

He took a breath, his resolution was firm. He’d leave in the morning.

He thought about his counterparts in different realities and how they felt - what was it? - loved and cherished.  
Loved and cherished. Able to kiss and touch Tony. Able to lie in his arms, seek comfort in his touch.

He’d never have that… never feel that love.

Unless…

Maybe he could have a taste of it. Just once.

-o0o-

Tony had just washed up in the guest bathroom and was wiping his face on a towel when he heard the light tap at the door.

Frowning, Tony wiped the water from his chest, flipped the towel over this bare shoulder and went to open the door.

Peter stood there looking nervous but thankfully dry eyed.

“You okay Pete? I’m sorry if I made you-”

“You said you were aching for me...him…” Peter interrupted.

There was a moment’s pause before Tony’s shoulder’s sagged, he could never lie to his Pete. “Yeah,” Tony said longingly. “I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no… Wanted. It made me feel wanted,” Peter said.

They both heard a noise from down the corridor, the clink of glass. Tony was back in the bar.

The other Tony reached out for Peter’s forearm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Tony ley go as soon as Peter was inside.

“Sorry… I know I can be an ass when I’m drunk - I don’t want him seeing you talking to me.”

Peter nodded.

“Why did you come here, baby?” Tony asked, watching as Peter’s breath hitched at the endearment.

Peter took a breath and looked up, forcing himself to look in Tony’s eyes. 

“Would your Peter be angry if you loved me… just for one night?” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony said, running his fingers through Peter’s hair before cupping his cheek again.

“If you don’t want to-” Peter leaned into the touch despite his words.

“Oh, I want to… So damn much,” Tony said caressing his face and stepping closer.

“I know what I think, but you’re him,” Tony went on. “If your places were reversed, would you be okay with it?”

Peter looked up, aware of how close he was. “I thought about that… If I had you, I’d probably pity the other me for not having that… I’d also want you to have some comfort, lost out here, trying to find your way home… and it would be better if that comfort came from another version of me.”

“Compelling argument,” Tony said.

“You don’t think he would?” Peter asked.

“Oh, no. That sounds just like him, actually… My rationale was more based around the threesomes we’ve had and the fact I have permission to fuck him while he’s asleep… so in a weird way this is kinda the same… You always were the sensible thinker of us two,” Tony joked, smiling.

“Wait… You’re allowed to fuck him while he’s asleep?”

“It’s a kink; don’t judge me… And you sleep like the dead,” Tony replied defensively.

Peter conceded the point about being hard to wake, raised and eyebrow at the rest.

Tony smirked and leaned in to Peter’s ear. The warmth of Tony’s breath made him shiver.

“You like waking up with me moving inside you,” Tony breathed.

“Fuck,” Peter said, dropping his head as his cheeks burned with arousal.

Tony grinned.

“So, we’re agreed this is okay?” Tony asked.

“More than okay,” Peter whimpered, looking back up with pleading eyes.

“So this is your night. What do you want?”

“This is the only time I'll ever get to be with you. So anything, everything.”

“I can work with that...I know what you like. What you don't like... What you secretly love... “

“What do I secretly love?” Peter gasped as Tony’s face came closer.

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Tony said and then captured the younger man’s lips in their first kiss.

Peter’s hands came to Tony’s bare shoulders as he returned the kiss desperately, opening his mouth willingly as Tony’s tongue stroked over his lips. Tony groaned and wrapped his arms around the younger man, running his hands down to his ass and squeezing enthusiastically.

He pulled away from the kiss and frowned at Peter.

“You kiss differently… This isn’t your first kiss,” Tony said in realisation.

“I’m nineteen,” Peter pointed out, surprised by the comment..

“And you went to MIT single…” Tony realised. “Jesus, I bet they ate you up.”

“A couple of short term things, that’s all… You were hoping to de-flower another virgin Peter?” he joked.

“Just seems wrong I wasn’t your first. Weird for me to say that, I know…”

“Everything about this reality is wrong - I just want a little taste of right,” Peter admitted.

Tony grinned. “Then let’s get started,” Tony said, dropping to his knees.

“Oh!” Peter gasped. It seemed totally out of character for Tony to be on his knees. The man was usually so domineering, but Tony was already palming his cock through his jeans and looking up at him with dark eyes.

With a federal grin, Tony unbuttoned his fly and dragged down his jeans and underwear, just enough to reveal Peter’s already hardening cock.

“Oh, baby, I've missed the taste of you,” Tony said, licking a wide stripe up his cock, all the time keeping eye contact. 

He licked around the leaking head with a swirl of tongue and hummed at the taste before sinking his mouth over Peter's on one go. 

Peter let out a strangled sound and reached out instinctively to Tony's hair as his head thunked back against the door as Tony sucked him in.

“Oh...Oh God,” Peter gasped as Tony began to work his cock with his lips, hand and tongue.

Peter's moans got louder with the minutes that passed. Tony seemed relentless in his task and Peter didn't think he'd ever felt such intense pleasure. Tony perfectly timed the stroke of his cock as it came out of his mouth, only to be swallowed back down again with the pressure of his tongue along the underside.

It was too much and Peter began to panic it would all be over within the next sixty seconds.

“Tony, Tony… it's too good. I'm gonna… too soon,” he managed.

Tony pulled his mouth away but not his hand, continuing to stroke him with the perfect twist of his wrist at the head.

“We've got about twenty one hours, Pete. Might as well take the edge off so I can give you a long, slow fucking…”

Tony grinned as Peter whimpered and grasped at his shoulders desperately.

“Come on, baby. Stroke yourself. Let me watch you. Come over my tongue, splash it all over my face.”

Peter was panting heavily when Tony took one of his hands and brought it to his cock, encouraging him to take himself in his hand.

“Fuck!” Peter gasped when Tony knelt forward and opened his mouth, presenting his tongue for Peter's use.

“Oh yeah, that's it baby, let me taste you,” Tony muttered as Peter started to fist himself. 

Peter couldn't keep his eyes off Tony's mouth. Given permission he rested the tip of his cock against the outstretched tongue. He let out another groan as Tony reached into his own pants and pulled out his cock, fisting it in time with Peter.

“Fuck that looks… Oh… Oh, God!” Peter gasped unable to hold back a moment longer.

The first spurt of his release splashed across Tony’s waiting tongue which he still obediently held out for Peter’s use. The second, a moment later was less well aimed, as Peter’s body had started to jerk with the intensity of the orgasm. 

Peter watched, mesmerised as his white sticky release splattered across Tony’s cheek and then this chin. 

Peter sank to his knees as his legs give way and he clutched at Tony’s bare shoulders. Tony just smiled up at him like Peter had given him a gift rather than a face full of his come and Peter couldn’t help himself. He all but threw himself into Tony's arms, kissing him, licking the come from his lips and cheek.

Tony kissed him back with passion, pulling the young man onto his lap..

“I didn't know I liked that,” Peter said once the kiss had slowed and Tony pulled away to smile at him lovingly. All traces of his release was gone, replaced with the dampness of his saliva on Tony’s cheek. Peter was still shaking with the intensity of the climax he’d had and Tony stroked up and down his t-shirt clad back to soothe him.

“I do, you dirty boy,” Tony responded with a grin. 

“It was so hot...Is it always like this between you?” Peter asked.

“Oh, better. So much better… Let me show you,” Tony said, getting up and pulling Peter to his feet. Tony dragged Peter’s T-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor before running his hands across Peter’s torso. Peter groaned.

“Now, I don’t like being held down… trapped in… but you…” Tony said, backing Peter to the bed and reaching down to push his jeans off his hips. “When you get a certain look in your eye...yeah, that one - you want nothing more than to be taken… dominated a little.” 

“I do?” Peter asked nervously. He’d played with the furry handcuffs with a guy at college but it hadn’t done much for him. “I’m not so sure…”

Tony brought his palm up to Peter’s chest and pushed, causing Peter to fall backwards on the bed.

With a predatory smile, Tony pushed off this own jeans and crawled across Peter’s smaller form so that he was fully covering his body. He took Peter’s wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bed above his head.

Tony licked up the younger man’s barred neck and brought his thigh up tight against Peter's groin. “How about now?” he asked, nipping the younger man’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Slightly more sure now… yeah,” Peter gasped, letting his legs fall open in blatant invitation. He pressed down against Tony’s thigh, riding it and loving the pressure of Tony’s whole body against him.

While there wasn’t a question that he could break Tony’s grip on his wrists if he applied his extra strength, Tony’s grip was hard and Peter knew if he didn’t have the extra strength and resilience the grip would be very forceful indeed… And that idea - the thought that Tony was using all his strength to hold him down - struck a chord of arousal through his gut.

“Oh, god,” Peter whimpered, his cock twitching back to hardness.

“Yes, dear?” Tony quipped back, knowing exactly how he was reducing Peter to a mewling mess.

“I don’t care if we have the whole night - I can’t do slow. I need you to fuck me now,” Peter demanded. Unfortunately it came out more of a whimper and Tony chuckled and realigned their hips so Peter could feel his hard cock rut against his own.

“Getting desperate already, baby?” Tony teased, nipping at Peter’s neck. 

“Yes,” Peter said, shamelessly, wriggling his wrists in their firm hold and wrapping his opened legs around Tony’s hips.

Tony laughed and Peter grinned in response. He loved the way Tony’s eyes creased in the corners when his smile reached his eyes. He hadn’t seen that in his own Tony’s eyes in a very long time.

“Any chance you brought supplies?” Tony asked.

“Oh… No. I didn’t think to. You got anything?” Peter asked stilling.

“Doubt there’d be any in the guest room,” Tony said.

“I have some in my room but we’d have to get past the other Tony. You don’t have anything with you at all?” Peter asked, getting worried.

“While this may look bad, I don’t go around the inter-dimensional universe looking for Peters to bed,” Tony laughed. Peter looked disappointed.

“You get tested after your college short term things?” Tony asked, gently releasing Peter’s wrists.

“Yeah,” Peter replied, hopefully.

“Pete and I get tested after we’ve included someone else, so I know I’m clean,” Tony suggested. “And I trust you… I know you’re a different you, but you’re still you. So it’s your call.”

“I trust you too. Even my Tony wouldn’t risk my health, but we still have no lube,” Peter pointed out.

“We fuck without lube all the time,” Tony said, registering Peter’s surprised expression.  
“You have a tendency to get horny at the weirdest times and in the weirdest of places and I can never say no. We improvise… and you’re errr… quite resilient.”

“I sound like a total pervert!” Peter replied, eyes wide.

Tony laughed again and gave Peter a quick kiss, starting to move his hips leisurely. 

“You claim I’m a bad influence, but it's always your mad idea. The weekend before I got lost out here, I took you to Central Park for a romantic picnic. We went out in a rowboat in the sunshine and you got that damn look in your eye… I’m amazed we didn’t drown or get arrested,” Tony laughed.

Peter bit his bottom lip, half in amusement, half in surprise. Could he really be like that?

“Come on… Turn over so I can bring out your inner pervert,”Tony encouraged.

“Over?” Peter questioned but complied easily as Tony gently coaxed him into a prone position.

“Mind if I dive right in?” Tony asked with an amused tone, but before Peter could respond with an affirmative to anything Tony wanted, Peter felt a firm grasp on his ass cheeks and sudden warm, wet pressure against his hole.

He wasn’t innocent enough to not know what Tony was doing with his tongue, but he’d never experienced this particular act with the boys he’d been involved with at college.

He groaned in pleasure immediately at the feeling as Tony lapped against him. There was no hesitation or reluctance in Tony’s actions and Peter was shocked that Tony seemed more and more eager as he continued, moaning while he pressed his face between Peter’s cheeks with apparent delight.

“Fuck this feels so good - I never knew,” Peter panted, gripping the sheets in his fists. He pushed back into Tony’s face instinctively and felt mortified a moment later. “God, sorry… Sorry,” he gasped in apology despite Tony’s hands on his hips encouraging his actions.

Tony pulled away for a moment. “Is this a first for you? Am I the first to eat your ass?” he asked grinning.

Peter looked over his shoulder at the wild, debauched look on Tony’s now wet face.

“Yeah… It’s so good,” Peter whimpered as Tony stopped. While he was embarrassed by his urge to press his ass against his lover’s wet tongue, he couldn’t deny he wanted more.

“Good? It’s a fucking delicacy! I love your ass,” Tony gruffed, clearly happy he was getting to be at least one of Peter’s firsts.

Tony grinned and ducked back down, spending the next few minutes easing his tongue and then fingers into Peter while the younger man writhed underneath him.

Once Tony was able to ease three fingers in and out while licking the stretched rim he decided Peter was ready. This Peter had responded just like his own, not a single sign of discomfort, only pleasure at his touch.

“You’re nice and wet and ready… Want to get me wet too?” Tony asked, pulling Peter up onto his lap. Peter turned his head and and kissed him desperately despite where his mouth had just been. 

“God, yes,” Peter responded eagerly and turned. He shifted back so he could kneel and ran a hand over Tony’s cock, savoring the look and feel of it. His mouth watered.

“God, I’ve thought about this so many times,” Peter murmured before licking a long stripe up the underneath of Tony’s cock.

“Yeah? You think about those pretty wet lips stretched around my cock, humm?” Tony asked, finger’s lacing into Peter’s hair and massaging the younger man’s skull as Peter swallowed him down. 

“Oh, fuck, baby. So good. I’ve missed you,” he panted as Peter seemed to double his efforts as a result of the dirty-talk.

“Come on, stop sucking, start wetting,” Tony said, grinning down to where Peter seemed enchanted by the feel of Tony’s cock in his mouth.

Peter whimpered in complaint but did what he was asked and let the wet erection slip from his mouth.

“You have an oral fixation…. Wait, no. you have an everything fixation,” Tony joked as he spit again onto his own fingers and brought them again to Peter’s entrance, pushing the young man back onto the bed.

“Maybe I just have a Tony fixation… You ever thought of that?” Peter quipped, enjoying Tony’s touch as a finger slipped back inside him. 

Tony paused and a look of emotion flickered through the arousal on his face. Tony leaned down and kissed him deeply, lovingly.

“You’ll find him again,” Peter promised as Tony knelt back up between his legs. “He’ll be figuring out how to find you, too.” There was a spike of hurt that this man belonged to another version of him, but couldn’t bring himself to feel jealousy. He could tell how much he loved his Peter and it hurt to see this sweet man in pain.

Tony nodded.

The change in mood seemed to add to the intensity of the next few moments. Tony leant forward and captured Peter’s mouth in the sweetest and most emotion-filled kiss he’s ever experienced; the sensation was a contrast against the feel of Tony’s wet blunt cock pushing and then breaching his body.

Tony broke the kiss as the head of his cock pushed inside Peter and the younger man moaned as Tony’s warm, large hand took hold of his hardness, as if to chase away any discomfort.

Tony clearly knew what he was doing with Peter’s body and he began to move almost immediately with a slow, sensual roll of his hips. 

Just a couple of seconds past penetration and this was already the best fuck Peter had ever had. The boyfriends he’s had at college had been an inexperienced as he had. At this point they were coated in too much lube and Peter would be awkwardly asking them to hold still a little longer while he adjusted.

Yet here he was, no lube and Tony filling him fuller than either of those college boys had managed, yet he was already panting with the pleasure and grasping Tony’s ass, wanting him deeper and faster.

Tony was breathing against Peter’s mouth now, Peter’s cock abandoned as the younger man had made it clear he wanted Tony’s body flush against his own when he fucked into him deep.

It didn’t matter. Tony had learned a long time ago exactly how to thrust, exactly what angle would produce the most pleasure for Peter and within a very short space of time Peter was leaking over both their stomachs, head thrown back as Tony pushed him towards the first anal orgasm of his life.

When he came, Peter’s fingertips dug harshly into the flesh of Tony’s ass and Tony buried his head into the sweaty juncture of Peter’s neck as he took just two more strokes before coming deep inside Peter’s body.

The weight of Tony’s body relaxed over his own shaking body was a balm, but even that couldn’t temper against the wave of sadness that washed over him. This was perfect, but it could never be his.

Tears began to flood silently down Peter’s temples and Tony pulled back at the sensation of wetness against his neck, brushing his hand soothingly through Peter’s hair as he did his best to kiss those tears away.

They used their night as best they could. Both men eking every last moment of pleasure, love and need in each other’s arms.  
By morning they were tired but still held each other tightly as they rested, both dreading the moment Friday informed them of the alarm time Tony had set.

When the alarm was announced, Tony gave Peter one emotion-filled last kiss before slipping from the bed and pulling on his clothes.

-o0o-

Peter walked into the living area and looked at their visitor, nodding at the wordless question he saw on Tony’s face. ‘Are you okay?”

Peter avoided his own Tony’s suspicious gaze and watched as their visitor pulled up his sleeve as he dialed in the next portal destination. 

“Reality 29.7.18 next… If that ain’t home I’m hoping at least it's the set of realities where they’ve just ordered pizza,” Tony said with a sad smile.

The portal soundlessly spiraled into existence, bathing the room with blue-white light. 

Beyond, Peter could an empty room beyond. The same room they were in.

“Well, I can’t see a Tony so there’s a chance,” he said, turning back to Peter.

Peter was trying his best to remain stoic, but his face crumpled and he dropped his head to hide the tears. A moment later he was pulled in his lover’s arms.

“Oh, baby,” he said, cupping Peter’s cheek and lifting his head. “You’re going to be okay… You’re beautiful, smart and sexy as hell, and you’ll find someone too love you just as much as I do. I promise you… But I gotta say goodbye.”

Peter nodded and attempted to hide his face again, but the visitor tipped his head back up and kissed him deeply.

Peter’s hands came immediately to Tony’s hair as Tony’s wound his arms around Peter’s slim waist as they made the most of their last seconds together.

When the kiss broke, Tony pressed his forehead to Peter’s for a few moments as if he couldn’t bring himself to wrench away. But eventually he stepped back and turned towards the portal, pausing momentarily to look Tony’s way.

“I’ve never been so fucking disappointed in myself,” he said to his counterpart in lieu of a farewell, and with that he stepped into the portal. Once on the other side he turned and gave Peter one last wave before shutting off the portal from his arm-band and the portal fizzled out.

Despite the portal being soundless, the room seemed to be in sudden silence now the portal had vanished.

Peter took a breath and turned to leave without looking over at Tony.

“Did you spend the night with him?” Tony asked, bringing Peter to a halt near the door.

Peter paused only briefly before walking away without looking back at his mentor.

Peter headed back to his room and slid the old battered suitcase he’d arrive with six months earlier from the top of the wardrobe.

He dropped it on his bed and flipped it open. Sighing, he went over to his drawers and lifted up a framed photo he had of the team that had been taken after a successful mission. He looked happy smiling at the camera as Tony had an arm slung around his shoulder, Natasha on the other side scruffing a hand in his hair. 

Tony then pushed his door open in blatant disregard of his privacy. Not that it mattered now.

“Did you sleep with him?” Tony asked again, leaning on the door frame, face stern.

“That's none of your business,” Peter responded, dropping the photo back onto the chest of drawers - he wouldn’t be taking that with him.

“I think it is,” Tony said, crossing his arms. Normally, such disappointment on Tony’s face would have Peter frantic to get back in Tony’s good graces, but that was over.

“Why? You've made your position clear. And he wasn't you... You said that yourself. Besides, I’m leaving so you don’t have to worry about firing me.” 

Peter opened a drawer and pulled out his stack of t-shirts, moving back to the bed and putting them in the open suitcase.

“You're leaving?”

“Yeah… It’s for the best. Consider this my resignation with Stark Industries… and the Avengers,” Peter said calmly. After 22 hours of emotional turmoil and the harsh reality of what he was left with, Peter now felt acceptance. He didn’t see how any relationship he’d have in the future would compare with last night, but may the other Tony was right - maybe he’d find someone who’d love him.

“No… No you can’t leave. I’m not angry with you...” Tony said, stepping into the room. The anger on his face was gone and it was just worry now.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re angry, disappointed or whatever - I just gotta get out of here,” Peter said, emptying his second drawer into the suitcase. 

 

“I'm jealous,” Tony admitted, reaching out to still Peter’s hand and dropping his head.

Peter stopped and turned his head. “And what am I supposed to do with that?” he asked, a flicker of annoyance breaking through the numbness.

“I was angry with him. With them all... They had something I couldn't have... shouldn't have,” Tony admitted quietly.

“What? Me?” Peter scoffed.

Tony nodded. And Peter shook his head, his own anger flaring up.

“That’s bullshit,” he said, pushing Tony’s hand away from him. “You could have had me at any point. You know that. You knew that then too. I made it obvious how I felt about you on my 17th. Just the way all the other me’s did. You said it yourself - there was no realisation…” 

“No… But it was different for us than it was for the others,” said quietly, as though an admission. 

“What was different? You just didn't want me!” Peter shouted and started throwing things in his case again..

“I did want you... I wanted you too much. Too soon. He said all those fifty or whatever other Tony’s that he’d met -they had this revelation on your seventeenth birthday... You want to know what’s different about this reality?,” Tony shouted. “I had that realisation when you were fifteen! Way before all those decent versions of me… They starting thinking about you when you were legal. That’s the difference. My want for you was illegal. It was wrong!”

Peter stopped his packing and turned around, open mouthed in shock.

“You did want me?” 

“Too soon,” Tony admitted, shame in his voice. “You’d be there with your fucking school-bag over your shoulder for fuck sake, and I wanted to touch you. You read comics and ate gummy worms on my sofa and I’d want to kiss you. You’d do your homework in the lab, sucking on the end of your goddamn pencil and I’d have filthy thoughts… You were fifteen Peter. It was sick and I knew it. So I controlled it - I kept you at a distance…”

Peter’s mouth moved, but his shock wouldn’t allow him to speak.

“So yeah. I’m jealous. By the time you kissed me I’d spent two years telling myself what a perverted bastard I was… and the only realisation I had that night was that you deserved better than me.”

“All that time you wanted me…” Peter said, shocked.

“Did you sleep with him?” Tony asked again. 

“Yeah… I love you Tony and I thought it would be the only chance I ever have to be with you.”

Peter saw pain flitter across Tony’s face and the older man looked away.

“I’m not fifteen any more, Tony… I’m not a barely legal seventeen year old… I’m nineteen and I know how good we can be together. Do you still want me?”

“Seeing you with him… listening to him talk… I didn't know I was capable of loving someone that much, that openly. But I do… I want you. It’s wrong but I love you. Please don’t leave. I don’t know what I’d do if you left.”

“Not a chance,” Peter said, stepping forward and taking Tony’s hand in his own. His time with the other Tony had given him a measure of confidence and now he knew his Tony did want him he was giddy with joy.

He reached out and stroked Tony’s cheek.

“Tony… There is part of me that still wants to strangle you for two years of you being an idiot, but you’re making me very happy and hopeful right now. It’s not wrong to love me… you never touched me while I was underage… And I’m nineteen now - very consenting and very much in love with you.” 

Peter laughed before continuing. “We have literal, interdimensional proof that we belong together and if you don’t kiss me in the next ten seconds I’m going to go back to those previous thoughts about strangling you.”

Tony’s hand came to Peter’s cheek, the pained look he had fading into what Peter thought was hope.

Tony’s movement was slow, but Peter waited him out, right until the moment Tony’s lips touched his.

This was his Tony. HIS!

Within moments, Peter’s hands were in his mentor’s hair, deepening the kiss and showing the man he loved there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d let him change his mind.

Peter eventually pulled back and a smile came to his face before he laughed again. “The irony is, it’s apparently me that the total pervert, not you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Peter said, tugging Tony towards his bed.

-o0o-

Some time later Peter had his head thrown back as he rocked himself, straddled on Tony’s cock, the older man flushed and desperate to hold on beneath him.

It wasn’t helping that Peter kept on dipping his finger’s into Tony’s mouth before teasing his own nipples with wet fingertips as he bounced and moaned and drove Tony to the brink of orgasm, only to slow when he felt Tony near his end. 

They’d be at this for the last forty minutes and Peter was edging him to a state of lunacy. 

No wonder his counterpart was so desperate to get back to his Peter. The teen was sweet and sensual and passionate and… horny as fuck. So much for his worry that he’d corrupt the young man, he thought as Peter stilled, again pushing him back from the edge, only to begin rhythmically clenching his ass around his cock.

When Peter rubbed one of those spit-wet fingers through his own dripping precome and smeared it against Tony’s lips, Tony thought he was going to come regardless.  
But then instead of the blinding intensity of climax there was a blinding intensity of light, and a clone of the the boy riding his cock burst out of a portal and straight into the bedroom.

“Really, really should have thought more about where I opened this portal. Sorry guys… I just figured you’d be in the Master bed if you were getting it on,” the Peter shaped intruder said to the shocked couple with a shrug.

“Look, I don't suppose you've seen another Tony have you?” he continued when they just stared at him.

 

“Just missed him,” Tony said, deciding to roll with the weirdness and not taking his hands off Peter’s ass.

“By about an hour,” his Peter added. “I have the coordinates he's trying next and I gave him plans for a beacon.”

“Oh...A beacon... I didn't think of that yet,” Peter said, with a nod, acknowledging the idea as a good one.

“You didn't think of that, you just lunged into inter-dimensional space after him?” Tony asked, worriedly, despite still being balls-deep in his new boyfriend.

“I've been with you too long - you're a bad influence,” the visitor grinned with a wink towards Tony. This version of Peter didn’t seem even slightly phased to find himself mid-fuck with his forty-eight year old mentor.

“Are you going to miss him on the next reality?” Peter asked, concerned.

“Not sure. How long did he have to stay?” their visitor said, popping up a hologram of some sort of universe structure on a wrist-band that looked decidedly more Star-Trek and much less Heath Robinson.

“Twenty-two hours,” Tony answered. “He’s been working on reducing it.”

Peter grinned and then laughed aloud.

“Genius my ass… Mines down to four… This is it, I'm going to find him. On the next jump I’m going to find him!” their visitor said, doing a little dance.

Peter and Tony looked at each other with amusement.

“Mind if I... hang about for 4 hours?...Wait, why isn't this the guest room?” Peter said, looking around.

“It’s Peter’s room,” Tony filled in, distracted slightly as Peter flexed his ass on his dick. Despite all that was going on, there was no way he wasn’t staying hard with Peter’s lithe, lean body straddling him and that tight ass.

“You’re in separate rooms? My snoring is that bad in this dimension?” the other dimension’s Peter asked, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“We’ve only actually been together an hour,” Peter said with a shrug. “Your Tony kinda made this idiot jealous and realise.”

Peter looked even more confused.

“You didn’t kiss him on your birthday?” Peter questioned, perplexed.

“Yeah, but he was guilt ridden for wanting me since I was fifteen,” Peter explained as Tony covered his face. Okay, maybe he might lose the hard-on after all.

“Ohhh, kinky… I like it,” the visiting Peter said, looking past the resident Peter to Tony and grinning again. This version of Peter seemed very self confident and as seemingly as unbothered as his own Peter that he’d been lusting over him since his school days.

“See?” his Peter said, as though this would assuage any lingering doubt.

“Yes, I do see - you are a pervert,” Tony said, hands still over his face.

“Jealousy, huh? So you and my Tony…” the visitor Peter trailed off, meaning clear.

“You mad?” Peter asked in answer.

“Nah... I came across a Tony who's Peter didn’t make it through the Sinister Six attack... it was only a few hours with him but… I get it.”

“Tony's also found a Peter without a Tony,” Peter mentioned.

“Yeah? Maybe we can make a few stops on our way home… Make a delivery,” Peter said with a soft smile.  
“Hmmm… So you’ve only been together an hour, huh?” the visiting Peter continued.

“Yeah...” Tony responded, warily.

“Hey Me,” the visiting Peter said to his own. “Want me to show you a few things that can make him scream like a banshee and beg like a poodle?”

“Hell yes!” his Peter said with dirty grin.

“Oh shit… Wait… Hold up now,” Tony said as their visitor began undressing.

“What? Come on… I got four hours to kill,” the other Peter said, climbing into the bed behind his own Peter and kissing his counterpart’s neck much to his Peter’s delight. The kid really was a pervert.

“Come on, Tony… You telling us you don’t want to be the meat in a Peter sandwich?” the visitor asked, eliciting giggles, and a significant lack of protest, from his brand new boyfriend.

Tony dropped his head back to the bed and hoped he’s survive the next four hours and if he didn’t… well, there were worse ways to go.

-o0o- 

Approximately four hours later, Tony wrapped his arms around his own Peter from behind as the other summoned the portal with his more advanced wrist-band. Part of Tony itched to inspect it, but the rest of him was too exhausted and mind-blown to attempt it.

Besides he had a version of the brilliant inventor who’d come up with it right here in his arms.

“Thanks… I had fun,” Peter said with a grin before turning to the growing disk of light.

As they watched, they saw yet another Peter approach the portal and peer through before turning and beckoning someone.

A moment later two Tony’s appeared.

“This is it. That’s him,” the visiting Peter said excitedly.  
They saw the other’s Tony rush up to the portal, staring in and raising his hand. They could see his mouth move - a silent ‘Peter!?’ 

“Thanks guys,” Peter said, looking back over his shoulder at them.

“Good luck getting home and safe travels,” Tony said. “And let your Tony know I’m not a total disappointment after all.”

“I’d say,” Peter said with a wink to his own counterpart before jumping through the portal. 

Tony tightened his arms around his Peter as they watched the other leap into his Tony’s open arms.

As the portal swirled back into the nothing it had appeared from, Tony kissed his lover’s cheek.

 

“Think we’ll see them again?” Peter asked.

Tony thought for a moment and then smiled. “I’ve only been with you five hours and yet I wouldn’t put it past a version of you to create a stable dimension jumping device just to get a three-way booty call.”

Peter nudged Tony in his ribs lightly with fake affront and made a ‘Pfft’ noise.

“Please… Four-way,” he said, taking hold of Tony’s hand and leading him back to bed.


End file.
